Little FEARs
by Anime Borat
Summary: First a few bits of humor and parody. PS, I do not own FEAR.
1. Chapter 1

**Little FEARs**

Here's a few tidbits of humor. My first FEAR fanfic. Enjoy.**  
**

* * *

The doctor came to Becket and said, "Congratulations, Michael. It's a boy!"

"NOOOOO!" He shouted, realizing why he was raped by Alma in the end.

At some other place, the Pointman and Paxton Fettel literally exchange thoughts.

"You know what?" Fettel asked to him telepathically.

"What?" The Pointman replied gruffly.

"I think we should have a family reunion."

"Yeah, right." He said sarcastically. "You're clinically dead."

"I am gone but not forgotten, brother." He smiled.

"Fuck you." He said as he finished his fruitcake.

"You'll get fat if you eat to much of it."

"Fuck you!" He placed him in a devil's trap. The psychotic cannibal found himself trapped in a prop from Supernatural. The Pointman stalked off to found some candy bars.

"Oh brother...," he pleaded, "Would mind getting me out of here?" No answer. "Hello? Are you there? If it's any consolation to you, you look liked Oded Fehr from The Mummy."

* * *

That's everything today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Replica Rights**

A large group of Replica soldiers are staging a massive protest in front of Armacham Headquarters. They look awfully pissed. These men are demanding rights from the right to vote and lobby to the right to have names, plus exclusive privileges to every movie in the year. Ever since the supposed 'death' of Paxton Fettel, they decided to take their flight to the political front through media and lobbying. They stood in front a line of ATC security men in full battle gear.

"Right to vote!" They demanded, angrily pumping their fists in the air.

"Right to career choice!" Another group waved placards featuring hammers and sickles.

"Right to bear arms!" Some are waving their weapons in the air while others held signs featuring the NRA.

"Right to freedom of speech!" one Replica soldier flipped the finger at the Armacham statue.

"Right to come out of the closet!" Shouted a group of clones dressed in ballerina dresses.

They were so passionate... and so rowdy. Meanwhile, the stockholders are going crazy due to Armacham's stocks plummeting rock bottom! While Wall Street Journal is calling it 'freak out of the century'.

No more they decided! The board is already embarrassed of their clone army making fools of them in public. They decided to take drastic action. Why hell, the homes of high-ranking ATC executives were pelted with eggs and toilet paper like some kind of Halloween prank and now their fight is joined by liberals!

"Clones are people too!" They chanted at the security people.

"One, two, three, four! We don't want your fucking war!"

Now they began throwing eggs and rotten tomatoes at them, together with CDs of Rebecca Black.

That's it, they had enough!

So the ATC security people locked and load and sprayed and prayed. In a few seconds there were no more protests and shit, just dead clones and liberals.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meet your new daddy**

After fighting like over nine thousand ATC thugs in SWAT gear, mecha knockoffs, and high tech weaponry, Paxton Fettel and the Pointman found what they were looking for: the key to stopping their mother from destroying the world.

Along the way, they found an Armacham guard beating himself off to some pictures of Orlando Bloom. Fettel possessed him and made him blow his own balls off with a shotgun.

They continued on until they meet two Armacham Phase Commanders, who were both stuck-up jocks.

"You shall not pass," one of them said. "We are superior. You are a disease."

"Yeah, you're a bunch of pussies. We are the shit," said the second one

Pointman retorted, "We'll see about that, balls for brains." So they engaged the Armacham phase commanders and their goons. Pointman used his awesome combat skills while Fettel possessed and used psychic powers. Fettel then gave one phase commander a wedgy and Pointman tricked them both into killing each other, resulting in them exploding into bits of meat.

The third encounter was with Armacham board of directors Bobby Cutthroat, also CEO of Activision which spewed out knockoff games every year.

"Hello, ladies," Bobby said insultingly. "I'm here to announce my acquisition of Soul Society."

"Are you high?" Pointman asked incredulously.

"Yes," he replied in all honesty. Really, his eyes are bleary red, he's wearing nothing more than a necktie and a Fruit of The Loom brief, dancing naked around the fire. Then he sang praises to Cthulhu, who promptly popped out and introduced tentacle rape.

"Brother, we've found they key," Paxton said as they approached the bulletproof booth.

Meanwhile, Micheal Becket, Delta Force operator, only surviving member of Dark Signal, unwilling spouse to Alma Wade and father to Alma's soon-to-be born baby, huddled in a corner, laughing by himself as he recalled the endless rape he received from Alma. Laughing by himself was the only way he can do after Alma ripped his pants off and assaulted his groin repeatedly and did other kinky stuff.

It was not consensual, his mind croaked in horror. It was not natural... It's not even legal... He began to quake in horror as he recalled all the things Alma did to him while ATC just fuckin' watched.

No, he thought. He's eyes twitched. They observed. They recorded his suffering in High-Definition. The sounds were clear as crystal as Alma raced him through different scenarios over and over again in his mind. It sent shivers down his spine to replay those horrible images like a sick montage.

Right now he was reminiscing one little scenario from among the many:

_Loading scene... Isolated tropical island beach..._

_Soundtrack: Bow chicka wow wow_

_Scene: Alma, scantily-clad on top of a desperately struggling Becket with a good front view of her considerable assets(censored). _

Alma: Oh my! Honey! I can't hold back!

Becket(screaming in pure terror): AAARRRGGGHHH! SSTTTOOOP!

Alma: Kiss me, baby!

Becket(face smothered by Alma's kissing): *Garble! Garble! Garble!*

_End scenario..._

Oh the horror... the horror... Oh the pain... He cringed, he cringed.

He looked up and noticed the Pointman and Fettel staring at him.

They stared at each other for like three minutes.

It was Fettel who spoke first. He said to Pointman. "Here in this cell is mother's choice, brother. Micheal Becket."

Pointman shot back a look of bewilderment. "Does that mean he's our new dad?"

Becket screamed like a little girl in reply. "I know who you are..." he pointed a shaky finger at them. "You're Alma's bastard sons!"

"That's not nice when you're going to meet your children," Fettel scolded.

"Children?!" the Delta Force commando screamed in disbelief. "You're more like the product of a bestiality production."

The two Alma boys cried in rage, "WHAT?!"

"That's right!" he shouted maniacally. "I know everything. How you were created, how you were born... and now she's gonna screw the whole world. OH MY GOD... THE TORTURE!"

He started convulsing on the floor, going through a series of spams on his body. "I NEED SCISSORS, 61!" he ranted.

"My god, he's even more messed up than the guys of NAMBLA gangbanging the crap out of an AIDS-ridden Sasuke," Pointman commented.

"CHISWICK, FRESH HORSES!" Becket screamed again.

"Allow me," Fettel as he glowed red and then darting right into Becket, possessing him. Again, the commando underwent so much erratic spams and seizures that you'll swear it's better than Harlem Shake.

After the spams stopped, Becket suddenly had an aura of smoke surrounding him and his eyes glowed red. Fettel now possessed. Through Becket's mouth he spoke, "Brother, we shall see what makes him so special." He creepily and rolled up his eyes like Regan McFee.

And then screamed little girl screams.

Fettel/Becket crashed into the floor and cried, "WHAT HAS BEEN SEEN CANNOT BE UNSEEN!" Fettel literally vommit himself out of Becket.

"Fettel, what the hell happened?" Pointman asked.

Fettel cringed on the floor at what he saw in Becket's head. For a malevolent supernatural entity, he would never want to see his _mother_ Alma perform all those salacious acts with the commando. Some of those acts were truly disturbing.

"Mother was..." he breathed deeply, "... a naughty girl. Let's just let it be."

Pointman nodded in agreement, already visualizing what Fettel meant in a way that makes him want to barf.

Then Becket exploded.

"What the hell?" Pointman exclaimed.

"Look's like he's had too many Taco Bells," replied Fettel.

Then they whistled together _Sexual Harassment Panda_.


End file.
